


Inky Angel Accident

by Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angels, Devils, F/M, Nonbinary Character, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell/pseuds/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell
Summary: Pipe Bursts, Susie And Allison Get All Inky n' StuffPack Comes With A Charlie :)(Not Consumable To 3 Year Olds Or Younger)
Relationships: Susie Campbell & Allison Pendle, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Kudos: 1





	Inky Angel Accident

**Author's Note:**

> The design of Charlie's clothes was from Shenanigans Central https://shenanigans-central.tumblr.com/post/615506209172226048/got-some-new-drawing-equipment-and-decided-to-draw

Allison, Susie And Charlie were sitting in the break room. The gals were drinking coffee and chatting along while Charlie was eating some biscuits.  
  
-  
  
Susie was in her usual clothes, white turtleneck sweater (Just to keep herself warm while she was in Sammy's Office) with a black a-line skirt that had a white bow on the side and black high heels.  
  
Allison was wearing a pastel yellow sweater over her white shirt, a yellow skirt with a small white polka dot pattern over it finishing off with a black block heel shoe.  
  
Charlie was wearing their casual pink shirt with jeans and black boots.  
  
-  
  
"So I said, I said "You pop another one of 'em balloons and i'll-" Susie was interrupted by a loud metal rattling and clacking noise coming from above her and Allison, but before the both of them could react, the pipe had burst and sprayed ink all over them. Luckily Charlie was sitting on a different table but he had to say, at that moment he was both worried and curious about what the two voice actresses had turned into. Perhaps they look like Alice since they both voice her? Or toony versions of themselves?  
  
  
Susie and Allison were frozen into place, looking as if they had been soaking in ink for a while. There wasn't even a spot on them that didn't have ink covering their skin. Charlie didn't exactly know what to do so they awkwardly asked "Are you two ok or do I have to go get someone?" They were trying to get near them to see if they weren't injured.  
  
"Me and Susie are fine Charlie, I think we just need Tom to come fix the pipe and Wally to clean up the mess."  
  
"Oh gosh darn it, I just got my clothes cleaned!" Susie hadn't even payed attention to what Charlie had said, they had managed to get close enough to try and help Susie with wiping off the ink. They pulled Susie and made her crouch down to their height at least it made her shut up and stop with the whining.  
  
"Charlie, dear, I can clean up on my own. Now I don't want you to get all messy, you already had a bath yesterday."  
  
When Susie and Allison managed to wipe off enough ink that they could, it was pretty clear that the ink did manage to do a couple of changes to their looks.  
  
While Allison's hair was still the usual colour, the left side of Susie's was black even though she squeezed out as much ink as she could.  
  
They had pretty much changed back to their looks that they had a couple of years back, the time when Henry had come back to the studio. But Charlie pointed out that the two angels had wings, including Susie having a devil tail with a heart at the end. Surprisingly, their wings were quite soft   
  
Susie was trying her best to hide the twisted side of her face as much as she could but it was very easy for Charlie to see it.  
  
As they stood there, deciding what to do first, Susie uncontrollably started staring at Allison and giving her an evil grin. Or was that even Susie?  
  
Her voice had been split into two, making her even more petrifying, "Oh, its you again," Malice looked Allison up and down and then giving a disgusted look "You look worse than last time hon," Then she looked at Charlie "Hey, That's the brat that Susie always thinks about. It makes me sick with how much she adores you..." She kneeled down next to Charlie, having a proper look at him. His blood ran cold as he saw that this wasn't his caring mother looking at him in the eyes, it was something very deadly... Malice stood back up and got to Allison's height, trying to make herself look taller and stronger than the one person she despised most. "And when you and Susie became "best of friends" and spent time with each other as if you knew each other since you... **were little... CHILDRE-** "  
  
Allison had slapped her hand across the other angel's face that had her mouth wide open, looking at the other direction.  
  
Susie lost her normal Southern American accent for a second. "What in the name of god just happened?..."  
  
Bendy was walking past the break room and slammed the door open " **YA KNOW THAT I AM RIGHT HERE.** "  
  


* * *

  
Allison, Susie and Charlie ran off to Joey's Office to get fixed up, on their way almost everyone was staring at the terrifying side of Susie's face that made her try hiding underneath her wings. Joey told them to wait until the end of the day, then he would be ready. (He was very busy today, lots of paper work to get done).  
  
Allison spent the rest of the day hanging out with Dot, it was at least better to do something than do nothing at all!  
  
Susie spent most of her time with Sammy, today he was more stressed than usual and anyone that was around him would be on very thin ice and if they stepped out of line just a teensy bit they were going to experience something they would have never thought they would experience. So whenever he was about to blow with fury and rage, she would hug him but by wrapping up her fluffy wings it actually helped her love calm down much better than usual.  
  
In the end Susie and Allison were turned back to normal and they went home. Honestly, both of them really liked their wing's, it may have made them heavier but the wing's felt so comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> hElP iDk hOw tO mAkE a SeRiEssSsSs TvT


End file.
